ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Toadal Drama Island Returns
Toadal Drama Island Returns is an animated YouTube series based on the Total Drama series, featuring Mario characters as contestants. On September 4th, 2013, Tyler Donnay announced the season as a reboot of Toadal Drama Island (Animated). Kyle Lazorko is the head animator. The season ended with the 40 minute long finale on December 31st, 2015. Summary Twenty Mario related characters are brought to an island to compete for one million dollars provided by the host of the show, Toad. The contestants are put into teams and compete in challenges against each other. The losing team must go to the elimination ceremony and vote a teammate out. The last contestant standing wins the competition. The elimination methods this season are first the Fling of Shame, which was sold due to Toad's "budget cuts" and replaced with the Cannon of Losers, however, later in the season it is revealed that the Fling is still in use. Ultimately Boo was crowned the winner after winning the final challenge, having survived a sudden death elimination prior with Petey and Kamek, against Peach. 'Episodes' For a more in-depth analysis and overview of the episodes click''' here'. Series Gallery Toad's Toy Store.png|Bring your imagination to life! Shocked.png|Youch! That's gotta hurt, but then again... it is Donkey Kong. Revenge 2.png|Revenge of the Cameos A Revenge.png|Revenge of the Cameos B Pretze;s.png|Soft pretzels for everyone. Mimi vs Peach.png|Mimimimimi Koopalings.png|Peach just can't stay uncaptured. Koopa Kronicle.png|Join George Goomba & Kylie Koopa with the Koopa Kronicle at 7. Gaming.png|Let's play some Mario Kart. Evil.png|??? DK.png|Donkey Kong Drive-In. DB & Wendy.png|Wendy has no time to deal with people. Christmas.png|So many Yoshi collectible items. Cast 1.png|Must be an exciting episode of 'The Bachelor' they're watching. Cake.png|Party crasher! Breast Cancer.png|Toadal Drama brings awareness. Arcade.png|Who got the highscore though? Elimination *: “Kamek” was revealed to be Trooper in disguise in ''Revenge of the Cameos. The real Kamek has yet to be seen in the Toadal Drama series. Elimination Chart 1: Wario was supposed to be voted off, but Toadsworth decided to quit, sparing the former. 2: The last mushroom was supposed to go to either Starlow or Toadette, but Wario quit, sparing them both. 3: Never received a mushroom due to a twist in the elimination. 4: Petey quit the game after eliminating Kamek, as nobody tried to save him when he was choking. M: Toad merged the two teams in this episode. D: This episode featured a double elimination. *: Kamek was revealed to be Trooper in disguise in "Revenge of the Cameos", therefore he was never the real Kamek. Characters Cameo Characters ** = This cameo was chosen by the viewer after winning a contest. Trivia * Unlike the Original Toadal Drama Island, there is an equal number of males and females. Previously there were only five females and twenty-one males. * This is the first Toadal Drama season to air more than nine episodes. Both the original Toadal Drama Island and the Garry's Mod remake were cancelled after nine and two episodes respectively. * Mimi either directly or indirectly caused the eliminations of eleven characters: Wendy, Rosalina, Goombella, Birdo, Mario, Starlow, Carl, Daisy, Luigi, Bowser, and Yoshi. * Boo is the only contestant in the Final Four who has never been in the Bottom Two at an Elimination Ceremony. * Petey has single-handedly eliminated 2 contestants, despite not being a villain. * In Revenge of the Cameos, it was revealed that Trooper was disguised as Kamek the entire game. * Bob-omb Billy is the only character who appears as a cameo to have a confessional. * Mario is the only contestant to have a confessional after he is eliminated. * The island that was used for Toadal Drama Island (Season 0), Toadal Drama Island (Season 0.5) and Toadal Drama Island Returns sank in Revenge of the Cameos, making it unusable for future seasons. *Goombella is the only camper that doesn't have a Confessional. *All the male Killer Koopas don't have normal eliminations. Example: Luigi is taken into the canon with Daisy. Category:Shows Based of Other Series Category:Toadal Drama Seasons